Cellular network technology provides an efficient way to communicate with mobile devices. For example, one mobile device moving within a system of cellular networks may communicate with other fixed and mobile devices.
Need arises for remote customer applications to interact with the mobile device. For example, a customer application residing on a network other than the cellular network, for example a customer network, may seek to interact with the mobile device. The customer application might comprise a security application, a vehicle tracking application, or a supply chain management application, to mention a few representative examples without limitation. To facilitate or setup interaction between the customer application and the mobile device, need exists to provide the customer application with information about the mobile device, for example the availability of the device. Need further exists for a capability to provide the remote customer application with access to signaling information about the mobile device.
A technology filling this need, or some related deficiency in the art, would improve communications. For example, such a capability could support or enable a host of services that depend upon knowledge of the real-time status of subscribed mobile devices.